Everything Has Changed
by NikMarieCav
Summary: This is a sequel to everything can change in a mintue. Except now the decision has been made.Sorry i just can't continue with this story. I have had major writers block for it. Maybe one day i will continue with it. Thanx for all the love from everyone.
1. A New Life

"Mom I have decided to live with Dad. I know this might hurt. But I would really like to get to know who my father is. I meet a ton of new friends and I just can't leave. I meet a really nice guy."

"Baby I understand. I had a feeling that you would choose your father. I just hoped I wasn't right. I guess I was."

"Casey, are you sure you are okay with this. I can tell when you're not. You know that my house will always be open for you too right?"

"Yeah Derek I do. Well I will be leaving tomorrow. The sooner I get there the sooner I can get settled in. Bye Danny."

"Mom I am going to miss you."

"Don't worry you can get to know your dad more. I should have never kept that from you. That was my wrong that I did. "

"You didn't do anything wrong you were trying to protect me. But you just try a little too hard."

After that conversation Casey went to her room and packed up everything she had and got in her car and drove away. Danny was crying as her mom pulled away. Nick was there to comfort her. Derek was also sad to see Casey go but he knew he had to be brave for his daughter. He could not let her know that he was more hurt then anyone. He had loved her forever. Now she was going out of his life once again. This time he had something to remember her and know she would be back. He had Danielle who was his life now. Casey was crying as she pulled away from the house. She wish she could stay but so much had happened since she had last seen Derek.

"Danny, it is okay."

"I made the decision I have to live with it. I just hope I made the right one."

"You did don't worry. We will have fun and you will get to know your dad."

"I guess so, but there was something about wondering and wishing that the next man my mom brought home would become my dad. I always dreamed of what my father was like."

"Let me guess I am nothing like what you imagined."

"Yeah, I didn't think you cared I thought you were a low life or you were really famous and couldn't be bothered with a kid. That you just forgot all about us and acted like nothing had happened."

"I have loved your mother my whole life. Not really my whole life but since we were 16. When she left I was upset. To find out that I could have been with her this whole time really upsets me."

"Can I ask why you can't leave hockey? I have been telling my friends it is because of your contract but what is the real reason."

"Do you really want to know the reason why?"

"Yes I do what is it."

"I couldn't give up what I loved I know I love your mother but I just couldn't give up hockey and I wanted for her to stay but she said she couldn't if I was going to stay in hockey. She didn't like that I played hockey. I told her I would never stop her from her dreams of living and she said she had a dream job in New York that she wanted and was going to take it."

"Why would you let her go? Don't you love her? I just don't understand."

"I can't stop her form living her life. I do lover her you have to understand she wants to live a different life then me."


	2. Trusting

Three months past and Danielle hadn't heard from Casey. As the time drifted by She was forgetting how her life use to be. She was getting closer to Nick. All of Nick's friends were getting upset that he wasn't hanging around them more. It wasn't Danielle's fault she told him to go out and hang with his friends they all knew this too. But he just didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't want to lose her to another guy. He never really thought that it could ruin the relationship.

"Nick please just go and hang out with your friends tonight. Me and my dad are going to go out and have dinner and then go watch a movie together. He wants to spend time with me."

"Do you have to?"

"Nick please me and you have spent everyday together since my mom left. I want to spend time with my dad."

"Okay I will find something to do."

Just then Nick's best friend Andrew came up.

"Hey Nick are you to busy to hang out with your friends tonight?"

"No he isn't I am going out with my dad tonight you guys can have him." Then Danielle walked up and whispered "Please tell him that if he doesn't back off he will lose me." In to Andrew's ear. Then she went out the door and into her dad's limo.

"Great the guys really miss seeing you."

"Hey Andy do you think we could all go to the movies tonight?"

"Why cause she is going there tonight. Man you have to back up before you lose her. What are you afraid that she will find someone else if you're not around all the time?"

"No, well actually I feel since she is so beautiful and nice that she will fine someone better and leave me flat."

"You know that won't happen. She really likes you but she doesn't know anyone but you and all your friends. She hasn't meet anyone on her own you introduce her to the people you already know. "

"That is true. I just don't want her to go."

"She won't but you have to trust her."

Both of them left and walked away. Nick was seeing what his friend was saying. He needed to trust her and not doubt her. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. When Dannielle got home she walked in and couldn't find her dad anywhere. She went to go get some food in the kitchen and on the table was a note from her dad it said:

_Danny,_

_Sorry but I got a call I have to go to hockey tonight. We have a game sorry I will have to reschedule. I will make this up to you. This won't happen again. I hope you can find someone to hang out with tonight. _

_Love you,_

_Dad_

"Now what am I going to do? I have no one to go and hang out with."

Danielle decided she would still go to the mall and watch the movie and if not then she would just go shopping. Maybe meet some new friends that aren't friends with her boyfriend. She loved Nick but he was attaching to her way to much. She was surprised that he actually let her go without him showing up just to see her. When she got to the mall she had just missed the time for her movie and if she wanted to see it she had to wait 2 hours. She decided to go shopping instead of just sitting there. When walking around some of the girls from school noticed her and stopped to talk to her.

"Hey you're name is Danny right? I'm Cassie."

"Yeah, that's my name. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"No I was suppose to come with my dad but he is busy so I just came by myself."

"Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Sure, if you guys don't mind?"

"Not a problem. Why don't you hang out with a lot of kids at school?"

"Well my boyfriend Nick really doesn't let me so it is often I get to hang out without him around."

"Wow I would hate that. You seem really cool. Oh let me introduce you to my friends. This is Allie, Jessie, and Sara."

"It is nice to meet you all. Where are you guys going?"

"To this new food club thing that just opened."

"It sounds like fun."

"It is and you have to know people to get in too. It is a good thing that Sara knows that owner."

"Yeah, well the owner is my dad so all my friends get to come in. You can come in I like you." Sara said.

"Thanks, I would love too. But I don't have an outfit."

"We are in a mall just go by one and we will meet you out here."

"Okay I will be right back."

As Danielle walked away. The girls started to talk.

"Are you sure that Nick is going to be here tonight?"

"Yeah don't worry Sara. He is I got his friends to get him to come just make sure they are on the list."

"I will."

"Don't you guys feel bad about this? She didn't know that you liked him. She moved here and Nick was one of the first people she met." Jessie said

"It is time she met knew people and to see that Nick is holding her back."

They stopped talking when they saw Danielle coming when she got there they told her they loved her outfit. That she would make everyone jealous that they couldn't have her. Then they headed to the club. When they got there they were the first ones there they walked in and looked around. When it was time for the club to open they all left so everyone could see them enter. They sat in the food court. Jessie texted Nick's friend Pat to find out where they were. When he told her they were all in the club already they left the food court to go to the club. When they walked in everyone was starring at them. Nick looked at them as they walked in and then realized that Danielle was one of them. He was angry he thought she had lied to him. He walked up to.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the movies with your dad."

"I was but when I got home he had to leave for business. I decided to come and see the movie but I had missed it so I decided to go shopping while I was waiting for the next movie to start. When these girls asked if I wanted to join them."

"I thought I could trust you!"

"You can."

"I don't think I can."

"Fine then I am going to dance with some else then."

And with that she walked away and found some guys to talk to. Nick was upset and ran over to Sara and asked her to dance. When Danielle saw this she was upset.


	3. Truth Be Told

A/N: Sorry I haven't updates for awhile but I have been busy and I had some writers block but I am back now

A/N: Sorry I haven't updates for awhile but I have been busy and I had some writers block but I am back now.

**Three Weeks Later**

Danielle hadn't talked to Nick since that night at the club. She couldn't believe how he didn't trust her and what she was saying. That night she came home crying and went straight to bed but kept having a dream about that night over and over again.

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the movies with your dad."_

_"I was but when I got home he had to leave for business. I decided to come and see the movie but I had missed it so I decided to go shopping while I was waiting for the next movie to start. When these girls asked if I wanted to join them."_

_"I thought I could trust you!"_

_"You can."_

_"I don't think I can."_

_"Fine then I am going to dance with some else then."_

_"You do that and we are done, and me and Sara will be a thing." _

_"Nick how can you do this to me? I finally meet people that I can hang out with and you don't want me too."_

_"No I am mad that you said you were hanging out with u dad but you are here."_

_"I didn't lie and I just can't talk to you anymore."_

_"Fine be that way!"_

"Danielle, you still awake I'm home."Derek walked around the house looking for his little girl. "Danielle you here." He then walked into his daughter's room and saw her in her bed sleeping but not peacefully. She looked like she was in pain. He could see the tears coming down her face. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up. "Danny wake up. Sweetie wake up."

"What? Huh? What is going on?"

"You were having a bad dream. Everything is okay now. Why did you stay home? You could have gone out."

"Dad I did go out. I know I did. That is what my dream was. I meet these girls from my school at the mall and one of them has a father who owns the new club that opened up at the mall tonight. Well they invited me to go with them so I did. I was having a good time too. Then Nick came in and started accusing me of lying to him about going to hangout with you tonight. Then I told him fine if he didn't belive me then I was leaving and he told me if I did then we would be done and he would go after Sara instead of me. Now I know why Sara invited me to hang out with her. She wanted to get Nick mad at me."

"Baby I am so sorry I should have never let you get hurt."

"Dad you couldn't help it I was the one who walked into that it is my own fault."

"You just go to sleep I will deal with all of this."

"Dad you don't have to do anything. I will be fine." Danielle was now use to have to taking care of herself without a parent there to help her. Ever since she made her choice her mom stopped talking to her and her dad is always gone because of hockey. She just use to surviving on her own.

"But you don't have to deal with it by yourself I am here for you."

She didn't want to get it a fight with her dad but he kinda brought this up so now she had to say what she felt. "You're not here for me. You could leave at any moment because of hockey. I lost my mom to get to know you but I haven't even gotten o know you. I am just going to call my mom and see if I can go home."

"Danielle you can't leave me. I just found out I have a daughter and now you want to leave. I can't and won't let you go."

"But you have to because it is my choice to make and I don't want to be here anymore. I don't have nay friends and I don't have nay parents here too." With that she turned off her light and went to bed. She knew in the morning she was going to have to call her mom to see if she could go back and live with her.


	4. Stand Up

"Mom I wanna come home

"Mom I wanna come home. I miss you and I don't know anyone here. Dad is never home. Please come and get me."

"Baby, it has been months since I have heard from you and now I hear you and it is so you can come home. Something happened please tell me."

"Mom, Dad is never home I am home alone all the time for weeks on end. He tried mom he really did but every time he promised me something he always ended up breaking that promise for hockey."

"Don't worry I will be there soon. Just hang in there for a few more days."

"Okay mom well I have to go to school now I will talk to you later."She hung up and looked out the window as the bus pulled up to her drive-way. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She slammed the door but she really didn't care, her dad should be awake anyways. Over the past few months she really started to see why her mom told her she never had a father. In real life she never did. She walked up the bus steps and turned to face everyone. There was an open seat in the back she went and sat down in that seat. Danielle decided to listen to her ipod she really didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Danielle, hello Danielle. I just wanted to say I am sorry about a few weeks ago. "Nick didn't see the head phones until they were near the school. He then decided to tap her shoulder. When he did this she jumped.

"Wow Nick you scared me."

"Well it was the only way to get you to pay attention. I just wanted to say sorry about a few weeks ago. I just hope you can forgive me. Oh and please listen to this song."

"Nick it is cool. I'll listen to it but I have something to tell you."

"No wait until after you hear this song." He hands her a burned cd that had in marker on the front Waking Ashland-All Hands on Deck. She put the cd in her bag.

"Nick I really need to tell you something though. I am ……………….."

"No! I don't want to hear it until you listen to this song."

"Fine but just remember I tried to tell you." With that she got off the bus and walked into the school. She was at her locker when she heard people standing behind her. When she turned around it was Sara and her friends. Danielle just turned back to her locker and got the stuff she needed then shut her locker and went to leave but they wouldn't move.

"Please move out of my way."

"Ummm, I think not. Obviously Nick still likes you even after it looks like you lied to him. So I am going to have to tell you to stay away from him. I have liked him longer than you have known him."

"Okay, whatever you don't have to worry about me anyways. I am leaving in a few days to go back home."

"Ahhh, what did we hurt your feelings."

"No you didn't. People like you just make me want to stay here but I can't because I must go back home and get ready for the tour in Europe to begin."

"What are you talking about? What tour?"

"Oops I have said to much well if you would excuse me, I have to go somewhere important."She pushed them out of her way and headed to her first class.


End file.
